


Introverted

by Satisfyingly_Inquisitive



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bad Boy Harry, High School, One Shot, Popular Louis, pineing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingly_Inquisitive/pseuds/Satisfyingly_Inquisitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can speak, he just doesn't WANT to speak, he has a tenancy to shut people out. But sadly for Harry there is one guy who desperately wants to speak to him, he may also want to do other stuff to Harry... but that's beside the point.</p><p>...Or the one were Harry is all quite and mysterious and Louis just wants to figure him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The witch that doesn't melt

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that British schools(as I attend one) are very different to American schools, but lets face it American schools are way cooler so this is set in and American type school but its in the UK. Also Harry is 18 and Louis is 19, I don't care if they would be out of school by then, its fan fiction.
> 
> Thank you for reading please enjoy.  
> :)

"Harry?" Everyone's eyes flew to the curly haired boy at the back of the class room who was aimlessly fiddling with his silver necklaces, as soon as the teachers shrill voice broke through the air Harry's hands stopped weaving the silver cross through the paper aeroplane, leaving them to untangle them self's. "Harry are you listing."

Harry nodded even though he wasn't listing at all, but he didn't jump a year because he is stupid in fact could have passed his exams in year 7 so whatever she could ask him he is more then ready to answer. "Good can you share your answer with us." Harry shook his head because not only did he have no recollection of the question but he wasn't in the mood for talking. "But when I mark your book Harry its always spot on yet you never raise you hand in class." what the fuck is she giving him some kind of physiology analyse in front of the class, now Harry was starting to get pissed off, a regular occurrence while at school, " So harry I know you have got it right so just share it with us or are you too scared you little freak" D'fuck can she say that!

"Yeah Harry tell us." His class mates echoed.  
"Yeah Harry speak to us"  
"Yeah Harry wake up... get the fuck up I don't care if your not actually my brother I will pour this water over you then you will have to get me a new glass of water." suddenly Harry was wet and cold and in his room with his foster sister Katrina hovering over him, it took him a few seconds to realise that it was just a dream and that Katrina had just pored water over him, but he got their in the end.

"You bitch!" Harry flipped them over so he was now sat on Katrina's stomach pining her arms at her sides, the empty cup that was once in her hand now laying forgotten on the floor.  
"Harry don't I just did my-" But it was to late Harry was already flipping his hair about and wiping it all over her face drenching her just as much as he was. " Stop ahh Harry no Stop it this is not funn-humpjjasjdnds eww I just ate your hair." That was when Harry stopped, jumping of his brown haired foster sister and walking over to his wardrobe with a chuckle. " How dose your hair retain so much water!" Katrina complained ringing her hair out on to Harry's bed... on purpose... the wanker. Harry shrugged.

"Its a gift" Harry shrugged.

"No its not it strange." Katrina replied walking over to Harry's hair dryer and switching it on. 

Still with his back to Katrina, Harry mumbled to him self "Sure you can use my hair dryer thanks for asking." while he pulled a black T-shirt over his head. buy the time Katrina finished drying her hair Harry had pulled on some black skinny jeans, a black knitted jumper and some brown boots just as he was putting his necklaces on Katrina switched off the unnecessary loud hair dryer.

"How the fuck can you wear all black and not look like a Goth or like your about to rob me." Harry looked at him self in the mirror.   
"Well my boots are brown." he looked back at Katrina with a cheeky smile.  
"God your such a wanker." she rolled her eyes.

"And your a self-confessed whore." Harry sung with a smile on his face.

"Don't your forget it." she slapped her bum and started walking towards Harry's bedroom door "Be in the car in 10 minuets." she said while walking out Harry's door.

"But I have to dry my hair and eat!" He shouted after her.

"See you in 10 Haz." Harry stumbled over to the hair dryer, wondering how Katrina didn't melt with all that water on her, I mean she is clearly a witch. 

-

"I said 10 minutes." was the first thing the witch said to him as he sat in the drivers seat of there Black land rover.  
"Hair that's this good takes longer." Harry replied starting the car.  
"Now were going to be late to our first day."  
"Its not our first day."  
"Its our first day of our last year."  
"Still not our first day." Harry said while reversing out of their drive. "I am hungry." Harry stated as his stomach started to rumble.  
"You should have eaten." Katrina snapped.  
"I only had ten minuets."  
"Yeah but you still took 15."  
"I think I will drop you off then go get something to eat, just come in late."  
"No your not Harry, don't start this again." Katrina looked over at him with a worried look.  
"What?"   
"All this anti social behaviour, you said this year will be different, the only reason you want to come in late is so you don't have to sit through tutor time when you know Mr Gates is going to ask everyone what they did this summer and what they are looking forward to this year." Harry stayed silent. "Oh no don't you go all quite on me Harry don't you dare shut me out." Katrina voice was strong but Harry knew he was hurting her. "...Harry please." her voice was suddenly soft, but Harry still said nothing. Katrina just turned and looked out the window.

When they pulled up to the school Harry waited for Katrina to get out before driving off.

In his wing mirror he saw a boy watching him with a confused expression, but Harry didn't want to talk or think he just wanted to shut down, go numb. It hits him at the most random times, on his 18 birthday, half way through a meal, in the shower, in the middle of a conversation, it's strange, it's like you can see the colour drain from his eyes. It's like the fun, sarcastic, wild, hot tempered, loving, kind, Harry is being replaced by a guy who doesn't want to talk or think or feel. And right now Harry doesn't _want to talk or think or feel_ , so he forgets about the boy that is watching him and just drives.

 


	2. Shit on a bear

UUUGGGHHHHHHHHH. WHY, WHY HIM why did all the shitty stuff have to happen to Louis he thought as he looked around and saw that he had literally NO ONE in his maths class.

Well apart from the other 27 students sat around him, all looking just as disappoint as Louis, but he still had none of his friends and Louis is to old to be making friends he doesn't have the enthusiasm that he used to unless it came to a certain Harry. Harry Styles to be precise, the boy who moved here two years ago suddenly appearing on Katrina's arm as she paraded him all over the place. 'My new brother!' she claimed 'Your new hot brother' he had mumbled but Harry still herd him. Louis remembered he gave him the oddest look as if, he had just...I don't know. Shot a bear! and then shat in its mouth. But after the buzz of a new kid (let alone a hot one) wore off Harry had managed to some how pry his arm out of Katrina's grasp and fade into the back round. 

That was in till it somehow got out about Harry's family and why The Richards had adopted him. That was when Harry changed, just stopped talking to anyone, acting out and generally not giving a fuck...even if you talked to him heed just snap at you or just ignore you. 

No but this certain Harry, Louis would always have the enthusiasm for. Despite the fact that the only interaction they have ever had went like this. 

 

_Katrina shows up to lunch with a sexy guy on her arm 'This is my new brother Harry'_

_'Your new hot Brother Harry'_

_Said new hot brother give Louis the old_ did you just shoot a bear and shit in its mouth _look._

_Katrina says 'Any way we have to go I need to introduce him to others'_

 

Despite that ...Louis is hooked and that's why when the door to the class room swung open and there stood a beautiful looking Harry Styles, Louis suddenly didn't mind that none of his friends were in this class because when you have that to look at all friends are is a distraction.

 

***


End file.
